Partners and Apartments
by A Wolfy Salvation
Summary: Apartment life AU, Allison and her girlfriend move to a new town called Beacon Hills where they meet two boys called Stiles and his boyfriend Scott. As the two couples spend time together feelings of mental and physical persuasion grow till lines start to blur and love starts to bloom. 4-way bisexual Polygamous (i'm so sorry). Review and tell me where you think this should go pls
1. Moving In

"Partners and Apartments" – By A Wolfy Salvation

Hi and thanks a lot for clicking on my fic, in all my searching of teen wolf fanfiction i have never came across a good, depthy bisexual polygamous dynamic and so i thought to myself that i must correct this problem. This can go MANY different directions so if you would like to see it go down a certain path review and tell me!

Chapter 1 - Moving In

Christmas had always been a joyful time for Allison, especially since the holiday became associated with her anniversary with her girlfriend. The 12th of December. The date that she so clearly remembers where a certain ginger haired girl made the darker of the two the happiest person alive. The feeling was definitely reciprocated; if not more so. Lydia had always done this passionately and this included her relationships, she saw little point in doing things just for the sake of it _especially _relationships. As much as she enjoyed her time with the jar headed jock Jackson she yearned for a relationship with meaning and depth, she struck the deepest well she ever thought she could have with Allison and she never wanted to come up.

"I swear you can be so hard headed" Allison stated

"It really is for the best Allison, we really couldn't of spent another Christmas in that dire excuse for a town" Lydia countered

Not that the new apartment was anything to write home about but it had that new, chic atmosphere that compensate for the smallish available space, an old mill can only be brought so far into the new century.

"_So _close to Christmas though? If money wasn't already tight enough" She continued worriedly

"That's the point! This apartment was a steal being so close to the holidays. I don't know about you but I can't wait to meet the neighbours, they all seem very young and don't you act like you're not impressed with my bartering skills!"

Lydia retorted confidently. The pursing of her red lips offered as a definitive exclamation mark for her steady words.

"You could rationalise anything Lydia Martin" Allison was not convinced

"At least I don't have to rationalise how much I love _you_"

The way she said that last word, in all her years of knowing Lydia she still couldn't quite grasp her intentions at times, Lydia was certainly the mistress of subtlety. Lydia must have picked up on her sudden suspicion because with a flip of some red hair the topic was changed and Allison had left wondering. Should she be worried? You never did know what that pale skin vixen had up her sleeve. She concluded she was far more excited than she was worried.

*hank honk*

"Is that ridiculous doorbell still here? I thought I made it very clear to the landlord that I wanted that crazy thing replaced"

The red heads face contorted to her infamous scorn, one that the land lord would be seeing again _very _soon.

"It's no more ridiculous that your voice when you hear it Liddy"

Allison was obviously amused at her partner's bemusement

"I told you to never call me that, it's bad enough my dad does, just get the door"

As she approached the door a very distant voice could be heard from the other side, a voice that seemed to be very fluent in the language of sarcasm, the voice was met by another, a more serious one that wanted the other to "stop making a fool of yourself" before they even "met the new neighbours"


	2. Hi's and Hello's

Chapter 2

Allison opened the door and offered a very sincere smile to the two boys that stood before her.

"Hi guys, nice to meet you, I'm Allison"

She offered her hand to the more tanned of the two while her jaw slide back into her delightful grin that seemed to mesmerise him.

"You're _beautiful" _The boy said this as if it was the most resolute fact in the universe to him.

"I'm afraid you'll have to excuse him miss, I'm usually the awkward one"

As soon as the pale boy spoke and directed the obviously missed handshake his friend realised his words were not his thoughts and looked obviously grateful that he came to his aid. Having sufficiently embarrassed himself already the tanned boy opted not to speak any further and his perky friend accepted this opportunity to talk with open arms.

"I'm Stiles and the guy who's receding into his own neck is Scott, I promise you he's usually very confident, and alpha male of sorts, looks like his weakness is beautiful girls. We live on the floor above and just wanted to say hi"

Allison was lost for words, having been through complimented by these two anything but ugly guys was not what she was expecting. She shook herself from her thoughts and was aware that she had only spoken one sentence in that whole interaction but just as she had strung a few words together to say she was interrupted.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Lydias voice was heard moments before she squeezed into the door frame that Allison was currently occupying.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to Mr brown eyes and brown skin Ally?"

Stiles was now the one who was lost for words, his face resembling his comrades a few moments ago, luckily Scott had regained his composure.

"Hello there miss, I'm Scott, and this is Stiles"

As if Stiles was not already having trouble breathing Lydia's bite of her lip was the final nail in the coffin

"My name is Lydia and I am _very _pleased to meet you" she punctuated her statement by a touch of pale boys sleeveless arm

The hairs on Stiles' skin stood up and Scott offered the only question that he could think of at that time.

"So are you two related in anyway? Cousins maybe? You don't look that alike"

"_oh my _me and dear Ally here are anything but cousins" She demonstrated this with a very protective yet awfully flirty latching around Allison's slender waist with her arm

The boys were thoroughly surprised, not that two gorgeous ladies like these two wouldn't have thought any better than to share in each other's utter beauty but they we taken back with this new information


End file.
